Don't Drink That!
by Lauralaulau
Summary: This is why drinking off world is a bad idea! Ronan and Beckett pairing This is a random idea that would not leave my brain alone so please don't take it too seriously!


Dr Beckett sighed as he walked into the village on what ever planet they were on, he had been asked to come through after Ronan had been injured after removing the Wraith threat, he had asked for Dr. Beckett which resulted in him rushing there, Ronan never willing sort out medical assistance.

Beckett and his many bags and equipment was greeted with Col. Shepperd, he raised an eyebrow in question and Shepperd lead the way into a small hut laughing to himself before adding

"Be careful Doc he isn't himself"

"How so?"

"He is a little egdy, aggressive with the locals and he's been asking for you constantly"

Beckett walked in and hazel eyes stared at him from the floor, Beckett dropped to his knees surprised that Ronan was conscienous.

"Alright there lad?" he smiled softly trying to offer a sense of calm

"Hey Doc" Ronan greeted

"Okay what did you do and where is it?" He answered opening his first med kit pulling out some basic supplies

"Well I see blood so lets start there, shirt off" he started

A deep chuckle answered him

"Knew you wanted to get me naked" Ronan smiled

"Oh now you know secret so come on" Beckett dead panned as he started removing the larger mans shirt

"Wow your quick, don't I at least get a drink" He muttered

Beckett looked at Shepperd with another raised eyebrow

"The locales gave Ronan some drink as pain relief, it seems to be very strong, though he wasn't this chatty until you arrived"

Beckett nodded his head and pulled out more supplies and started to clean up the large gashs along Ronan's chest

"I like it alittle harder than that Doc" Ronan smirked

"Okay" Beckett paniced slightly, he looked at SHepperd nervously as Ronon ran a hand through Becketts hair

"Ronan?" he asked

"Hmm" Ronan mumbled softly

Beckett sighed with his eyes closed before opening them and smiling at Ronan adding a flirty tone to his question

"Ronan I need you to lay still for me okay? Just lay back for me and give a good look at your chest, Please handsome" he added

"Okay" Ronan answered removing his hand and closing his eyes not seeing Beckett sigh of relief and Shepperds smirk at Beckett.

Beckett worked quietly and some of the locales returned with water for the visitors, SHepperd refused but Beckett picked up the water that had a pretty flower floating on top of the wooden cup it was offered in

After Ronan was all patched up and Beckett had packed his equipment away they headed back towards the gate, Ronan refused to have Shepperd help him walk the distance but the argument meant that Becket had one of Ronans arm over his shoulders and the other on his waist helping the taller man to the gate.

After several minutes Shepperd turned around after Beckett made a sound Shepperd was sure was a squak, he turned to find Beckett talking with Ronan with a look of embarrassment and anger on his face

Shepperd continued walking but found that after several more minutes he heard Beckett grunt and snap angrily but trying to talk quietly

"Ronan!"

Shepperd turned around and found Ronan had Beckett against a tree and his face against the doctors neck

"Ronan" Shepperd called out "We need to get back"

Ronan chuckled and left Beckett up from against the tree, he made several steps forward before Ronan slapped his ass loudly

"RONAN" Beckett snapped "We need to get back so hands off"

Ronan chuckled

"What do I get for being good?" He smiled

"What do you want for being good?" He sighed exhausted from trying to stop the touches, the whispers in his ear and the soft brush of lips on his cheek, neck and face

"A kiss" Ronan smiled

"Okay Ronan" Beckett sighed "You get one kiss when we get back if we get back in the next 10 minutes"

Ronan beamed happily at Beckett before going silent and headed towards the gate calmly, Shepperd smirked at Beckett and continued walking happily

Shortly after the stepped through the gate and Ronan looked at Beckett smirking again

"9 minutes" he stated walking forward Beckett

"Hmm Ronan, well I mean hmm" he stuttered walking away quickly

"What happened to handsome" he asked he followed Beckett into the infirmity

"Ronan come on" Beckett answered sitting him down on one of the bed

"Kiss"

"As long as you let me give you this first" he helded up a sygrine with a sedative in it

"After" Ronan bargained

Beckett sighed and Ronan stepped forward wrapped his arms around Becketts waist pulling him tightly against him, he bent down and placed his lips against Becketts worried ones. He started the kiss softly allowing Beckett to relax into the kiss, once he felt Beckett melt slightly he deepened the kiss and applied more pressure. He felt Beckett sigh and as he broke the kiss he felt the effects of the drug take its hold, Beckett gently laid Ronan onto the bed and rubbed a tired hand over his face, he prayed silently that Ronan would not wake soon and not remember the trip to the village

Beckett settled him into his office and started to unpack his med kits, he noticed several bottles of the sweet water he had drunk off world with the flowers floating in it. He opened one bottle and happily drank it as he continued to work, he finished one bottle and drank the remaining two before heading off to bed after his relief arrived

BREAK

Beckett woke up because he heard the radio buzz next to his head

"Beckett to the conference room"

He sighed noticing he only had a few hours sleep before dressing and rushing to the conference room

He noticed Shepperd, Teyla, Ronan and Rodney in the room before he noticed that in front of Dr. Weir sat the empty bottles of water with the flowers now sitting on the bottom of the bottles and one of the villagers next to her looking sheepy

"Can you please sit and join us"

"Is something wrong?" He asked as he sat next to Shepperd and tried to not look at Ronan who was staring at him with an intense look

"Did you drink all these bottles?" Dr Weir asked calmly

"Yes, why? Its water with some pretty wee flowers in it?"

"Yeah about that" Shepperd answered

"You know how Ronan drank that pain relief thing and he was a little hmm friendlier" Shepperd continued trying to ignore the look he was getting from Ronan

"I don't understand" Beckett sighed "I didn't drink that" he added looking at the villager "What did you put in this and what does it do?"

"Okay" Shepperd soothed "Its not bad exactly"

"What does it do?" he asked again looking down

"They call it an attraction helper, you drink it and it creates feelings if the person you desire touches or says your name"

"Feelings of what" He asked as the feeling of horror spread through him

"They start of small, a tingle and rush feeling and they increase over time until the drink results in the feeling of togetherness" he villager answered

"We only wished to help and these drinks have been used for many generations to encourage those who deny their feelings to accept them"

"Feeling of togetherness?" He asked as his stomach dropped

"Yeah hmm" Shepperd started "It builds up as the person your interested in touches and says your name until after a while you hmm finish the job, don't make me say it" he ended

Beckett felt his jaw drop and a feeling of shame spread through his face turning it into a bright shade of pink

"Can you reverse it?" He begged the villager

"No"

"Does it wear off in time?"

"No, we have had some very resistant people previous it took over 6 months ago but they did after that time end they did revolve their feelings and the drink took the desires effect"

"So I have to left this stupid drink run its course and what just wander around as if nothing is happening until I end up having an orgasim in the middle of the mess hall when the person says my name? GREAT" he ranted standing up and turning away "That isn't awkward at all, I'm going to go hide in my quarters and hope this all goes away" he turned and walked out of the conference room

"Damn" Shepperd muttered handing Rodney several folded up bills

"Told you he was interested in someone on base" Rodney smirked

"Well this makes it complicated that my medical officer refuses to leave him room" Weir sighed "Okay so the person of interest touches and says his name enough he reaches his finish" she stumbled slightly over the phrase

"It all returns to normal and besides some clear embrassement we can return to normal" she adds

"Yes" the villager smiled

"Okay" Weir stated "Colonel find out who Beckett is interesting in and then we will just resolve it and then we can move on"

"Hmm well yeah alright" Shepperd stammered standing up and leaving to find Dr. Beckett.

BREAK

"Hey" Shepperd smiled as Beckett opened the door with a shosh

"It isn't bloody you Colonel so don't need to avoid my name" He sighed turning and walking back into the room

"Right okay" he mumbled walking in slowly

"I'm sorry Colonel but just tell me what you want"

"Who says I want something"

"You're here for a reason since this is the first time you have never bothered to come to my quarters"

"Alright" Shepperd answered "Weir wants the name of the person you think is the one who would hmm push you over the edge so we can deal with it"

"What separate myself from them permanently? That wont work"

"No but then we can at least make a plan to fix it"

"Fix it how? Ask them to avoid me for as long as possible? I'm a doctor I need to treat people"

"We can resolve it"

"Your going to what lock me in a room with them until I get pushed over the edge" Beckett chuckled darkly

"Yeah something like that"

"That is a bad idea"

"Why?"

"Did you think about what would happen after, what if its someone who I work with closely? What if they are married or involved or someone who is in a position of leadership and the non fraturisation laws apply. What if it ruins my therapeutic relationship as a doctor, I am trusted with a lot in my role and what if that breaks their confidentailty?"

"Who is it?" Shepperd ask "We can deal with it once I know"

"What if they don't respond well?"

"Come on there isn't a woman on base who wouldn't understand" Shepperd answered

"What if it isn't a woman" Beckett whispered softly looking down at his feet in defeat

"Hmm sorry" Shepperd stuttered

"What if it's a he. What if he isn't okay with me being gay Colonel, Ive worked years now in a military base and I've heard the comments and the name calling among the men. What he if tells people, no one will come to me when they need their assessments or injuries treated"

"Carson, I cant tell you what he will say unless I know who he is" SHepperd reasoned "We can at least see if he is okay with it or not, assess the situation and if needed enforce a confidentiality agreement but I need his name" Shepperd asked again

"Ronan" Beckett sighed sitting on the bed and putting his head in his hand

"Oh" Shepperd answered "Oh!" he repeated louder

"Well that's not so bad, I mean he was all touchy feely after he took that drink so maybe he would react as badly as you think"

"Yeah that's great, Oh Ronan can you please come around and hold me while I have a drink induced orgasm. Fucking great" he ranted angrily

"We can phrase it differently but can I at least talk with him and see how his reaction might be. I'll be subtle I swear"

"Goodnight Colonel I have many hours of sleep to make up and hopefully some will be dreamless so I don't have to deal with this until morning"

Shepperd left Beckett as he wandered into the bathroom and shortly after found Ronan setting in the mess hall with a large plate of food silently muching away

"Hey" Shepperd smiled sitting down with a cup of coffee forming his plan in his head before starting

"Hey" Ronan answered with a mouth fill of food

"So yesterday was a little crazy right" Shepperd started

"Hmm" Ronan grunted "Never drinking anything off world unless I know them" he muttered darkly

"Hmm Ronan, can I ask you a question" he asked

"Sure" was his short response

"You got a little friendly with the Doc yesterday and I just wanted to ask about that"

"What about it" Ronan challenged looking at him sternly

"I like the Doc, known him a while so I guess that if you were interested in being more than friends with him I could put in a good word with him for you"

"You don't mind"

"Nah, I mean I don't know if the Doc is hmm into men"

"He is" Ronan answered

"Oh so you have started a relationship" Shepperd was confused

"No"

"So how do you know?"

"As you said I was friendly yesterday I noticed"

"Was it just the drink or do you want to be involved with our Scottish Doc?"

"Why" Ronan answered raising an eyebrow

"I don't want him getting hurt, he's a lot more hmm he's not like you and me, we are battle trained and hard, he saves lives he's a healer and he is a far more gentle and I odnt want him to get hurt"

"You think I would hurt him" Ronan smirked

"If you didn't want something seriously, like a relationship I think you would so that is why I'm asking"

"Sorry but I don't think its your business" Ronan answered still eating

"Okay let me be clear here, I don't care if you or he like men, I don't care if you get together but I do care that we have our head medical officer hiding out in his quarters because of this stupid drink that is making him avoid seeing you"

"Me?" Ronan asked

"Yes the person he is interested in is you" Shepperd sighed

"So I suggest you fix this before Beckett gets to upset" he added handing Ronan a slip of paper as he left the mess hall and left hoping Ronan would do as he expected

BREAK

Carson heard the sound of someone opening his door, only a handful of people had his access code to enter the private quarters. He rolled over and sat up expecting the Colonel or Dr. Weir

"Something happen? Injuries? Everyone okay" he rushed as he sat up rubbing his eyes, the blanket pooled around his wasit as the cooler air hit his exposed chest. He ran a hand through his bed messed hair and opened his eyes when no answered was spoken, he looked and noticed Ronan in shadows of the door watching him silently

"Ronan" He gasped as colour flooded his cheeks "You okay? Not hurt lad?"

"No" Ronan answered as he walked closer

"Can I help you with something" Carson stammered nervously looking for his t-shirt

"Yes" Ronan answered as he reached the bed and stood over Carson looking down at him with a smile

"Okay" Carson stuttered looking at the muscled mans dark tinted eyes

"I've been good today" Ronan answered leaning down slightly as Carsons head tilted upwards to hear his words

"Okay" Carson wondered clearly confused

"You said yesterday if I am good I get a kiss" he answered smirking

"Hmm" Carson panicked

"So I want my kiss please" Ronan stated enjoying the look of surprise on the Scotmans face when he said please

"Ronan I hmm, well I mean, I hmm" He stammered as Ronan sat down on the edge of the bed and turned towards Carson

"Move over" Ronan added shifting so he can move over and sit on the bed properly

"Well hmm" Ronan pankiced moving so he would not accidently touch the Satekan

Once Ronan was half leaning against the wall he opened his arms and looked at Carson's confused look

"Come here" Ronan commanded

"Ronan" Carson looked surprised at the man filling up the majority of his bed

"Come here Doc" he smiled watching as a small shiver ran down Carsons spine at his title and apparently one of the names he had been wanting him to avoid

"Ronan" He moaned softly before the feeling passed and he looked at him with embrassment on his face

"After we fix this problem you can get some more sleep but come morning I want to make you do this without that drink taking the fun out of it" He mused

"I, wait hmm what?" HE stumbled

"Come here Beckett" he smiled as Carson slowly moved closer as another shiver shook his body and Ronan pulled him forward, Carson fell onto the other mans chest. Ronan wrapped his arm around the smaller man as Carson started to shiver, shake and soft mews left his body from the contact. Ronan gently rubbed the doctors back giving him soft shushing softs as he wiggled slightly giving out a broken moan,

"Just let it happen, its okay I got you Carson" he whispered in the mans ear

Carson's eyes flew open as he let out another breathless cry as his orgasm hit him full force at the use of his given name.

As the feelings subsided he noticed that Ronan was still rubbing his back gently and placing chaste kisses on his jaw line sweetly

"Thank you" Carson smiled as he blushed deeply

"Your welcome" he answered moving down so he could lay flat and he pulled Carson so he was laying across his chest.

Carson snuggled in closer with a content sigh

"Get some sleep, I have plans for the morning" he chuckled letting sleep claim him


End file.
